dead_spacefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Unitologia
Unitologia jest religią i wrogą frakcją, oficjalnie założoną przez Michael'a Altman’a. Unitolodzy wierzą, że rasa ludzka została stworzona przez boską rasę obcych i po śmierci zostaną zjednoczeni w Niebie dzięki mocy świętego artefaktu znanego jako Znak. Jedną z obietnic Unitologii jest “transformacja i odrodzenie”. To biblijne orędzie jest poetyckie, nieuchwytne oraz nienaukowe pomimo jego rzekomego pochodzenia z tajnego projektu badawczego, uosabia ono porzucenie rozumu dla niezachwianej wiary w obietnice Znaku. Wiele szczegółów na temat wewnętrznych działań Kościoła pozostaje niejawna dla osób postronnych oraz większości zwolenników. Michael Altman, znany jako “niechętny prorok” nie wierzył w Unitologie ani jej nie założył. Michael był jedynym naukowcem w kraterze Chicxulub, który był “odporny”, lub stawiał silniejszy opór wobec sygnałów wysyłanych przez Znak. Był w stanie przyznać, że halucynacje nie są prawdziwe oraz nigdy nie dał się w pełni doprowadzić do szaleństwa lub popełnienia samobójstwa, jak ludzie wokół niego. Z powodu swojego oporu, ludzie manipulowani przez iluzje zmarłych przyjaciół oraz członków rodziny widzieli w nim, jak mówił Znak, proroka. Michael nie chciał wierzyć w takie, nonsensy ale po wielu próbach sabotowania, projektu, został zamordowany. Pośmiertnie, jego obraz był używany do promowania przesłania Unitologii, aż książki historyczne stwierdziły, że to właśnie on jest wielkim założycielem Unitologii. Oficjalna historia:'' “Przez dwieście lat, Unitologia szukała prawdy. Kiedy Michael Altman rozpowszechnił swoje słowo, niewielu ludzi mu uwierzyło. Rząd próbował go zdyskredytować! A kiedy to nie zadziałało, zabili go i powiedzieli, że to był wypadek! Ale my wiemy, że mówił prawdę! Przez dwa stulecia, my i nasi przodkowie zachowaliśmy wiarę oraz nasze zaufanie do jego słów. Teraz mamy wreszcie dowód - mieliśmy rację przez ten cały czas. Widzieliście już wszystkie nagrania, wiecie co tam odkryli. Tutaj, na tej planecie, znaleźliśmy - Inny Znak!” - DEAKIN ABBOTT Publiczna Doktryna: Znak: Podstawą religii jest Znak - artefakt o nieznanym pochodzeniu oraz celu. Co dziwniejsze, wielu naukowców, w tym sam Altman, nie ma pojęcia o prawdziwym pochodzeniu i celu Znaku. Znaczenie inskrypcji, znajdujących się na Znaku od wielu lat intrygowało Unitologów. Ogólne przekonanie jest takie, że inskrypcje na Znaku są wiadomością, która ujawni prawdziwe pochodzenie i znaczenie ludzkiego życia. Wierzą, że Znak zawiera klucz do życia wiecznego oraz, że doprowadzi do powstania prawdziwego raju, który uratuje ludzkość przed destruktywnym i materialistycznym kierunkiem, który obrała. Symbolizm: Wszystko w Kościele jest oparte na obrazie Znaku oraz symbolach go ozdabiających. Połączenia różnych kształtów, postaci ludzkich oraz figur, które są zgodne z budową Znaku oraz obietnicą jedności są wykorzystywane do tworzenia bogato zdobionych miejsc w, których odbywają się nabożeństwa. Przesłanie: Kościół publicznie przekazuje pozytywne i atrakcyjne przesłanie harmonii społecznej i jedności, jak również pozorne obawy o ochronę środowiska o czym świadczy ich troska o pękanie planety oraz pozornie niszczycielski kurs jaki obrał Rząd Ziemski. Unitologia ma wielką atrakcyjność ponieważ duchowość i jego znaczenie zmalało w życiu wielu ludzi. Podobnie jak ruch New Age, Unitologia dostarcza prostego i holistycznego przesłania o jedności, harmonii i spełnieniu, którego wielu ludzi szuka w świecie coraz bardziej niezrozumiałej technologii. W wyniku tych czynników, uznano Unitologię za najszybciej rozwijającą się religię w historii. Teologia: Unitologistyczna teologia opiera się na badaniu i debacie nad tajemnicami Czarnego Znaku. Kościół Unitologii na Stacji Tytan był miejscem corocznego sympozjum Unitologii oraz zawierała obszerną bibliotekę materiałów naukowych Unitologii. Unitologowie nigdy nie mieli pewności co do Boga. Challus Mercer był znany używania tego słowa dość często i okazjonalnie mógł być zauważany na ścianach przez Unitologów podczas wydarzeń z Dead Space. Mercer użył słowa “Bóg” by odnieść się ogólnie do nieuchwytnej mocy Znaku oraz wydarzeń, które według niego miały nadejść. W wierze Unitologii, “Bóg” jest postrzegany jako inteligentna rasa, która stworzyła Znak i ludzkość oraz jako siła, która zniszczy ludzkość i uczyni z niej “jedność” podczas procesu Konwergencji. Eschatologia: Unitologistyczna religia jest wysoko eschatologiczna, bazuje na swojej koncepcji końca świata podobnej do apokalipsy opisywanej w wielu religiach. Śmierć ma kluczowe znaczenie dla Unitologii. Unitologowie uważają, że wszystkie istoty przeplatają się w taki sposób jak dwie odnogi Znaku, aby stać się jednym. Ten proces, nazywają Konwergencją i wierzą, że złagodzi ona wszystkie destrukcyjne oraz materialistyczne problemy ludzkości. Zdaje się, że Unitolodzy wierzą, że zostaną zbawieni a niewierzący zostaną porzuceni (chyba, że kościół pozyska ich ciała). Odnoszą się do ludzi, którzy nie akceptują końca swoich dni jako “niewiernych”. Mercer wierzył, że transformacja w Nekromofa jest ocaleniem oraz, że on ma misyjny obowiązek mordowania i przygotowywania niewiernych takich jak Isaac Clarke do zainfekowania w celu ich ocalenia. Uważał, że niewierni nie rozumieją tego a on pomaga im w drodze do ocalenia. Konwergencja jest osiągnięciem duchowej jedności w raju. Konwergencja dla Unitologów nie oznacza zwykłej teorii “jedności Boga” (choć można przypuszczać, że unitolodzy mają taką doktrynę) ale nadchodzące zjednoczenie się ludzkości: ludzkie dusze stracą swoją indywidualność i splotą się w pojedynczą jednostkę. Czasami słowo “dusza” zastępuje się słowem “ciało”, które uważa się za symboliczne odniesienie. Znane Mantry i Wersety: * “Chwała Altmanowi.”; * "Chwalmy Wielki Znak.”; * "Śmierć jest tylko początkiem.”; * "Trzymaj nas w jedności. Jedność jest wieczna.”; * "Nie ma śmierci. Tylko odrodzenie.”; * "Daj na Kościół a Kościół da tobie.”; * "Przyjmij Ewolucje.”; * "Weź nas. Jesteśmy gotowi.”; * "Znak jest wiecznym życiem dla wszystkich swoich dzieci.”; * "Chwała Altmanowi, wybranemu przez Znak, architektowi Kościoła.”; * "Dołączenie oznacza przetrwanie”; * "Święte stworzenia, przemieńcie mnie w swojego sługę, pokażcie mi drogę do oświecenia, weźcie moje ciało i uwolnijcie moją duszę.”; * "Jeden Umysł, Jedna Dusza, Jedno Ciało.”; * "Jeden Cel, Jeden Umysł, Jedna Dusza.”; * "Jeden Lud, Jeden Umysł, Jeden Cel.”; * "Jedność po śmierci, jedność na zawsze.”; * "Jeden Umysł, Jedno Ciało.”; Książki wydane przez Kościół Unitologii: thumb|290px|Kopie Książki "Historia Unitologi" przypisanej Altmanowi. * Nauki o Unitologii, przypisane Michael’owi Altmanowi; * Tom o Unitologii; * Śmierć jest tylko początkiem; * Życie Wieczne; * Śpiewnik Kościelny; Pamiątki sprzedawane przez Kościół Unitologii: Kościół Unitologii na Stacji Tytan miał sklep z pamiątkami, który sprzedaje: * Replikę Znaku - 150c; * Tom o Unitologii - 50c; * Pomnik Enigmy -1000c; * Maskę Enigmy - 5000c; Kategoria:Organizacje